


Found

by Leaves_Crown



Series: Three Systems [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lost and Found, Love, M/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Guardians of the Galaxy rescue a mail carrier, they try to figure out why the Emperor of three nearby planetary systems gets hellbent on retrieving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mail

The distress call had come when most of them had been sleeping. It had been Gamora who had noticed and sounded the alarm. A small ship, with a damaged wing, passed right over them. On it were red and black markings that she did not recognize.

“Up, everyone!”

A few annoyed looks and minutes of careful manoeuvring later, they had taken it onboard.

“That’s a Three Systems Ship,” Rocket let out.

Gamora tied up her hair and caressed her new blade. “Reconnaissance?”

“Dunno, but it’s weird. They usually just mind their own territory and we’re still a bit away.”

All of them aimed their weapons at the door, as Star-Lord turned the hatch. A loud SSSSSHHH made them all tense up, but it was just the machine reacting to the difference in pressure.

Pulling the door open further, they peeked in.

Two bags had fallen to the side, spilling envelopes everywhere. Though the equipment on board was new, the furniture was not luxurious or opulent. A young man lay on the floor, holding his head. Though his hair was light and skin was pale, he blended in with the background anyway.

“What is it?” Drax asked.

“Not sure.”

“Human,” Gamora concluded. “They always smell like that.”

“Hey!”

She gave Star-Lord a cocky smile and leaned over. “He’s just a mail deliverer.”

The young man squinted his eyes as he looked at them. “What? How?”

“Yeah, definitely human, aren’t you?”

“I am, yes.” He rubbed his head. “Not a ghost.”

“Why would you… never mind. Are you all right?” Star-Lord asked.

“A bit of a headache. I got knocked out as I… there was a meteorite that...” He coughed as he sat up. “It threw me off course… and I lost control.”

“Could have been worse,” Rocket added.

“Yes…you rescued me?”

“We did,” Star-Lord said, not without pride.

“I thank you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.” He bowed his head and winced in pain immediately.

Star-Lord offered his hand. “Let’s get you fixed up. None of us are medics, but we got band aid and pain killers aplenty.”

As he helped him to a bench, Gamora leaned closer to Rocket. “What do you know about the Three Systems?”

“They are isolationist, but technologically advanced. Have specifically good defence mechanisms. Their Emperor is an absolute ruler.”

“Never like those much,” she whispered.

“Me neither, but at least he hasn’t gone ape-shit crazy.”

“Yet.” Gamora added, before walking over to stand behind Kuroko and observe him.

The young man swallowed a pain killer and flushed it with water. He kept drinking from the glass until it was empty.

“You’re far away from home,” she commented.

“I am,” Kuroko replied. “Usually I only deliver in our core system, but this time I flew to the edge of the sparsely habitated one. I almost crashed into the meteorite and lost control. I must have been unconscious for a while”

“So, you’re just a mail man?” Rocket questioned.

“Yes.”

He crossed his arms. “Then why are all the Imperial radio stations buzzing about your disappearance?”

“Our Emperor values all…”

“Don’t give me that crap!” Rocket cut in. “You’re carrying something, aren’t ya?”

“The mail, yes.”

“Then you won’t mind me going through it, do you?” Rocket asked, heading towards the little ship.

Kuroko pushed himself up with effort. “I do. Mail is private.”

“Wait a moment,” Gamora began. “If he has something important, we might be able to trade it with his Emperor. If we leave it unopened, we might have a better bargaining position.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Star-Lord said. “We can always open it if we don’t get what we want from him.”

“Yeah, if this is not some plan to expand his territory. He might be carrying a weapon.”

Kuroko shook his head. “I promise you that I carry none of the sort.”

“I am Groot.”

Kuroko stared. Groot stared back.

To their surprise, Kuroko began to smile. “You are…”

“He’s Groot,” Drax said.

Delighted, Kuroko reached out for his branches. “You are amazing.”

“Okay, whatever.” Star-Lord turned away as tree and pale human touched the tips of each other’s fingers in wonder. “Rocket, make contact with the Empire. See what we can get out of this.”

They all waited behind him, as he struggled with the radio.

Suddenly, a clear, female voice sounded. “Have you intercepted one of our ships?”

“Hello to you too.” Rocket shook his head for what he considered impoliteness. “We did. What of it?”

“You are ordered to immediately deliver the contents to our outpost, where one of our ships will take over your load. I will send you the coordinates.”

“Hey lady. We’re not in your system, not even the outer one. And even if we were, we don’t do well with commands,” Rocket said.

Star-Lord leaned into the radio. “If you want the mail, better offer us something good and we might wait here for you to pick it up.”

“Negative.” The line went dead.

“Negative? What does that mean?”

“Just someone with a stripe on her shoulder, trying to intimidate. Got loads of them wherever you go,” Gamora concluded. “So, we’re not going into their territory. Let’s contact them again in a week or so and see if they want to bargain then.”

“I do not recommend that you try to play games with my Emperor,” Kuroko said.

“I do not recommend that you talk anymore, unless you want to be kicked off the ship,” Rocket retorted.

Groot’s branches grew, forming a protective circle around Kuroko.

“Oh, now you want a pet? But when I took on that bird from the Andromeda System, you wanted it out?”

“I am Groot!”

“Yes, I know it tried to make a nest in you, but it was still better than…”

“Guys…” Star-Lord started.

“… some ghostly mail man that they don’t even bother to…”

“GUYS!”

“What?” Rocket snapped.

Star-Lord glanced back at them. “The Emperor is here.”

“The Emperor?” they repeated, distracted.

“Yeah, that’s an Imperial mother ship if ever I saw one.” Star-Lord pointed at the radar, which had suddenly gone alight all around them. “And he brought his entire fleet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Meeting an Emperor.


	2. Rapt

Rocket ran forward, gun pointed at Kuroko’s face. “What’s in the mail?”

“Nothing that is important, to my knowledge.”

“I’ll give you three seconds to spit out the truth.”

Branches grew even more, further protecting Kuroko. “I am Groot!”

“Wait,” Gamora let out, positioning herself between them. “It might not be the mail they’re after.”

“What else could…”

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” Gamora looked him deep in the eyes. “What are you to the Emperor?”

“I am just…”

“Lie and I won’t protect you.”

He paused a moment, before speaking again. “I’m his lover.”

“You?!” Rocket yelled.

Kuroko faced him without hesitation. “Yes.”

“And we’re supposed to believe that he would let his mate deliver mail?”

“I want a job for myself. Even after we are married, I would like to have an identity beyond Imperial consort.”

“Married?” Drax asked.

“We got engaged a few months ago.”

“Congrats!” Star-Lord offered, while Groot’s branches grew leaves. 

“Thank you.”

Rocket tapped his foot. “I hate to break up your little party, but we got an enormous fleet of ships closing in on us.”

A com link opened, making him rush back to his radio. “Yeah?”

“This is Kise Ryouta, first officer of the Imperial diplomatic corps. Please confirm you have Kuroko Tetsuya on board.”

“Confirmed.”

“Please confirm he’s unharmed.”

“He’s got a bit of a headache, but otherwise seems to be fine.”

“I and two medics ask permission to board your ship.”

“Moment.” He put Kise on hold and glanced at the others. “Yeah?”

Star-Lord shrugged. “Better chance we get something out of it if we cooperate.” 

Gamora nodded as well.

Rocket pressed the button again. “Permission granted.”

Tense, they all looked out. Ships surrounded them, but the bulk of the fleet had placed itself in front of them. A smaller ship left the big mothership. It flew towards them in a perfect arch.

“Keep a discreet gun nearby,” Star-lord said to Rocket. “Just pretend you’re a silly mascot or something.”

Rocket grumbled something, but did as he was told.

The ship aligned with theirs. When a jet bridge came out, they all braced themselves. Three Systems was an upcoming power, assertive, but not well understood. They had little idea of what to expect.

Rocket’s gun fell on the floor. All spun to look at him. Holding his hands against his ears, he clenched his teeth.

“I am Groot?”

He blinked, picked it up again. “Just for a second… a tone… none of you heard it?”

“Must have been too high-pitched,” Gamora said.

“I don’t like this,” Star-Lord added. “We need safe conduct before we leave.”

“As if that’s…”

But the jet bridge had been attached and the doors opened.

First to walk over was a tall blond man with a winning smile. Wearing red and black, the official colours of the Three Systems Empire, he looked strikingly handsome. A golden circlet crowned his blond hair. The rings on his fingers held gemstones they had never seen before and he had an easy smile.

“Thank you so much for welcoming me on board,” he said, surprising them with the relative familiarity of his speech. “You must be the famed Star-Lord?”

He nodded eagerly.

Gamora rolled her eyes. Some people were just too susceptible to flattery.

“And you, Lady of the Skies, are Gamora?”

“I…am.”

“Rocket, Groot and Drax, very pleased to make your acquaintance as well.” He bowed. “I am Kise Ryouta, of the Three Systems. Senior Diplomat.”

“Well met,” Rocket said, not hiding his disdain.

“Would you permit my two medics to have a look at Kurokocchi?”

“Is that his title?” Drax asked, eager to understand.

Kise smiled. “I just call him that. So can they?”

A few glances were exchanged. They all got the feeling that they were being lied to in some way, but could not quite point at the precise cause.

“Go ahead,” Star-Lord said, after a moment.

The two medics, one tall, one short, headed towards Kuroko. Both wore black, but had bright hair, like Kise did. The one with the greenish hue checked him first, laying his hand on Kuroko’s forehead, checking his eyes and listening to his heart.

“I’m fine, really,” Kuroko said.

“Of course, our Emperor would like to award you amply. You will also be given permission to visit our Systems twice an earthyear for trading or to fit out your ship with our latest technology,” Kise went on. “You have done him a great service.”

Yet no matter how Kise talked and his jewels sparkled, their attention was slowly drawn into another direction. It wasn’t Kuroko himself that distracted them, as he seemed to have a knack for deflecting attention away from himself. It was the shorter medic, with the bright red hair, that unnerved them.

He stood aloof as the other finished his checks, but watched Kuroko with rapt attention.

“He’s okay,” the green-haired medic said, stepping out of the way. 

The redhead moved in now, tugging a hair away from Kuroko’s face. “You’re all right, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko closed his eyes, leaning in to his touch. “I’m sorry for all the inconvenience I caused… I shouldn’t have…”

The redhead’s hand cupped his cheek, turning him to silence. “It is of no matter.”

As realization dawned of who it was they had just accepted on board, several pairs of eyes grew wide.

“You are…!” Star-Lord let out.

The Emperor turned around and gave the tiniest nod. “I am who you think I am. Akashi Seijuro, lord and ruler of the Three Systems.”

“Fuck me.”

Akashi arched an eyebrow. Clearly he was not accustomed to anyone talking that way in his presence.

“I thank you for taking care of my Tetsuya,” he said. “You will be appropriately awarded, as Ryouta promised.”

“We’d like some guarantees that we can leave safely,” Star-Lord said.

The full force of the Emperor’s intense glare landed on him. “I just informed you that you would be awarded. Do you think me so little of honour that I would destroy you when I’m in your debt?”

“I don’t think anything. I don’t know you really.”

“You…”

But Kuroko had stepped forward and softly laid his hand on his Akashi’s arm. “They have been nothing but kind to me.”

That was not entirely true, but they were glad Kuroko did not mention the gun that had been pointed at him just a few minutes ago. It was interesting to all the Guardians though, how this soft-voiced man, could soothe an Emperor into silence.

The alarm made them all jump. 

Star-Lord and Gamora ran towards the panel. “One of your ships locked onto us! What the hell?!”

Rocket got his gun out and pointed at the Emperor. “One movement and I blast you out of the sky.”

But Akashi stayed calm. “It will fire on us in nineteen seconds.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?”

“Recall them!”

Drax lurched forward, but Kise jumped in front of his Emperor. “We’re shielded!”

“It is so. As we aligned with you, we used the newest technology to completely shield this ship from any attack.”

As Akashi finished his sentence, a shot of enormous power flashed towards them. The Guardians all dove to the floor, covering their faces. When it hit, the ship moved only a little, as if a gentle wave carried it up and down.

“That is my first gift to you,” Akashi said, watching them scramble up.

“You could have warned us before you played this stupid prank,” Star-Lord grumbled.

“It’s not a prank.” Akashi checked his nails. “One of my generals actually just tried to kill me. This gives me the irrefutable proof that saves me the long trial. They’ll be taking him in presently.”

“You’re mad,” Rocket said, but something like admiration had crept into his voice now.

“Yeah,” Kise said happily. “After we heard Kurokocchi was here, we acted as if it was this great big secret that His Majesty would enter this ship, but leaked it just enough. Little did they know we put our newest defence system up around you just before we got on board.”

“I will take Tetsuya with me, but remain near for a few days as your ship is outfitted with further technology, if desired,” Akashi said.

“Can I pick and choose?” Rocket asked.

“Permitted.”

“Then, yeah, your Royal Imperialness, I would.”

“The correct form of address is ‘Your Majesty’,” Kise pointed out.

“Great, can we leave now?” The taller medic asked.

“I would like to see you again,” Kuroko said, bowing once more at all, but looking at Groot. “Can I visit your ship before we depart?”

“Sure,” Star-Lord replied. “And please have hot food send up. I’m dying for something that’s not biscuits.”

Akashi did not deign that with a reply, but Kuroko nodded. Taking the Emperor’s hand, he walked back onto the jet bridge. The grumpy medic followed, but Kise remained a moment longer.

“Next time you meet him try to be a little more polite. Akashicchi believes he is greatly in your debt. Otherwise he would not have tolerated your disrespect.”

“He’s on our ship,” Gamora pointed out.

“True true, but find a middle way or something, kay?” Kise winked and waved. “See you around.”

After the door closed behind them, Rocket rolled his eyes. “What a weird-ass diplomat.”

“We just got an Emperor on board and were shot at, but that’s what bothers you?” Star-Lord called.

“We’ve had stranger days.” Rocket began to smirk. “And I like this new barrier they put up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really glad with the enthusiastic response so far. This was meant to be just a short story, but I have been more and more inspired to write more about Akashi and Kuroko in this universe. Right now, I'm working on a prequel of how they met and fell in love. 
> 
> There will also be an epilogue.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Change of Pace

Kuroko lay on their bed. A plush white robe had been handed to him once they had safely boarded the largest imperial ship. Akashi watched him as Midorima gave him a more thorough medical examination. The guards posted outside the rooms were alert, nervous. The betrayal of general Massukiv had been a bigger surprise to them than it had been to Akashi and his inner circle.

“No permanent damage,” Midorima concluded, after taking his pulse a final time. “But he needs to take it easy for a while.”

Kuroko sat up. “I’m feeling okay.”

“Take it easy. Doctor’s order.” Midorima adjusted his glasses.

“Thank you, Shintarou. You may leave us now.”

Midorima bowed and left the sumptuous room.

“How long was I out? Do you know?”

Akashi sat down next to him and took his hand. Leaving two little kisses on his fingers, he held it against his cheek. “It was 14 hours since we lost radio contact with you.”

Normally, Akashi was never tense, no matter how much he worked and trained his body, but all his muscles were cramped up now. Kuroko realized how horribly worried he must have been.

“If we are to be married…” Akashi took a deep breath. “You can not continue in this line of work.”

“We have talked about this before,” Kuroko said. “I need my own identity.”

“I know and I respect that.” Akashi moved back a little. “But we were in great luck that you ran into a group as relatively benevolent as the Guardians of the Galaxy. Someone else would have asked things from me in return for your safety.”

“Things?”

“Trade rights, tribute…perhaps weaponry.”

Kuroko shifted, ill at ease. “But you could not have given it to them.”

“I would have given them all my ships if they had demanded it.”

Turning his face, Kuroko looked at him. “What?”

Akashi leaned in, consumed with a need to touch Kuroko and be reassured by his presence.

The kiss started slowly, as Kuroko put his arms around him, moving his hands soothingly over Akashi’s back. He knew Akashi had gone through hell the last few hours and he wanted that pain gone.

Still filled with it, Akashi broke the kiss. “The alternative is abdication, but then we will have to leave. I have too many enemies to remain here without the protection of Imperial power. ”

Kuroko shook his head, amazed and shocked at what he offered. “No. We all need you to lead us. Three Systems is too important.”

“Oh yes?” Finally a hint of amusement showed in Akashi’s eyes. “You used to think being part of my Empire was a necessary evil. You were quite the little rebel when we first met.”

“Hardly a rebel.” Kuroko showed a hint of a smile. “And that was before I knew you. Before I knew anything else but my own planet.”

Caressing his neck, Akashi looked at him fondly. “I am glad you are safe.”

“I will seek other employment.”

“There are several things you have talent for. The choice is yours, but I will advise you, if you want.”

“Of course I do.” Kuroko paused. Akashi said it to comfort him, but he could not imagine doing anything else. He had learned so much through his travels and met countless of people. The last thing he wanted was to be confined to the palace most of the time.

“I do not expect you to stay at the same place always,” Akashi said, knowing him well. “You can travel almost as much on diplomatic or good-will missions. You will just be more protected.”

Staring at the plants Akashi had bought for him a few weeks ago, Kuroko was quiet for a good while. Even if Akashi had not made it plain that he would give up his power to save him, he would have chosen a life with him over his profession. Still, it sunk in more than ever that he would never more have the same freedom as he had up until now.

“I wish I did not make you so unhappy,” Akashi said quietly.

He met his eyes. “You don’t. I just need to adjust. And it will be… good to try something new.”

“Tell me when you need anything.”

“I’m sorry about today,” Kuroko said. “And the worry I caused you.”

“There is no blame on you for that.”

“Thank you.” Kuroko’s lips trailed down his neck.

Akashi smiled and slid his hand over Kuroko’s thigh. “I very much want you.”

“Ancient tradition dictates we should abstain for at least a month before the wedding.”

“It’s still 34 days away.”

“Months last 42 earthdays on my home planet.”

“You can be a pain sometimes,” Akashi said.

“That’s what Rocket seemed to think.”

“Was that the volatile little fellow?”

“Yes. You’d like him, if you don’t shoot each other first.”

“They _were_ kind to you, weren’t they?” Akashi asked, with an edge in his voice.

“More than could be expected.”

“You want to invite them to the wedding?”

Kuroko kissed his red hair. “I doubt they’d come, but yes.”

“I’ll arrange it.”

“You have more things to arrange,” Kuroko reminded him.

“I was planning to lure Massokiv out,” Akashi said, knowing instantly what Kuroko referred to. “Your disappearance just gave me an earlier option. Everything else had been arranged.”

“You never told me it had gone this far. You should have.”

“You would not let me read the mail in your charge, correct?”

“…yes.”

“I am Emperor. Some things will have to remain hidden, even from you.”

“State affairs,” Kuroko conceded after a moment. “Anything else will not be acceptable.”

Akashi snorted. “Sometimes I question who the real ruler is here.”

Kuroko just cocked his head and Akashi could not resist kissing him again.

They took it slow, both enjoying the closeness of each other as they lay down on their bed together. Soon their lives would change again and their futures joined even more strongly.

“We’ll make it work,” Kuroko whispered, just as Akashi spooned him from behind and drifted to sleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue from here, as the idea of the Guardians of the Galaxy showing up at the wedding appeals to me. 
> 
> The first chapter of the prequel to this story is now posted on AO3. It's all about Akashi and Kuroko meeting in this universe and will be longer than this story. I hope you will enjoy it!


End file.
